Thermoplastic formed containers, made of for example, a clear solid thermoformed sheet of polyester, or a thermoformed sheet of polystyrene foam, are in widespread use in the food industry. The thermoformed sheet is molded (shaped) into different portions or compartments, typically including a lid portion joined to an adjacent base portion by a hinge connection. Ideally, the hinge connection can be easily folded mechanically, while being strong enough to withstand multiple openings. Also it is desirable to provide a process for forming the hinge connection that is quick, minimizes wear and tear on the equipment, and produces a consistent hinge. There is an ongoing need to satisfy these competing requirements.